The year the butterflies in the stomach appeared
by stormcloud-23
Summary: James has one just one chance to make Lily see that he is not that bad also we meet the girls that stole Sirius Black’s and Remus Lupin’s hearts.
1. The first day

Disclaimer: If I would have owned something I would be rich and famous since I'm not ... well you get the point.  
Summary: James has one just one chance to make Lily see that he is not that bad also we meet the girls that stole Sirius Black's and Remus Lupin's hearts.  
Author note: I just hope that you enjoy my first fic and please review and tell me what you think. My story takes place in the 7 year of the marauders, James and Lily are heads and Sirius is quidditch captain.  
  
"I'm telling you Lily he drives me nuts! Nuts! Nuts!" Said Daphne Diamonds a fellow gryffindor and Lily Evans and Katie Foutaine best friend. "We know...but what did Black do this time?' asked Katie "I can' believe him or Dumbeldore he can't be... this is a nightmare" "What happened? It can be as worse as me I have to stay near Potter for an awful lot of time... he is head boy for crying out loud!" "At least you don't have to take orders from him! Black is the captain of the teem...it's ... a disaster!" "Both of you shut up! Yes I got the point but it's not that bad, Lily at least it isn't Lucius Malfoy. Right?" "Fine I see her good part but what about mine? There isn't one!" The bell suddenly rang and the 3 friends went to their first class of the year Potions whit the slytherins. Joy! "I don't know why I ever took this class" complained Daphne as usual. "Because you what to be an one of the best auror that the world has ever seen."explained Lily for the million time since 5th year. "I so hate it when you are right!" said Daphne sitting at the very end of the class room. "Hey Diamonds, move this is our place!" barked a furious Sirius Black "You know the saying Black finders keepers loo.." but Daphne didn't get the chance to finish the phrase because the Potions Master, Miles Brutus, walked in, "My my what a crowd we have here. Diamonds why are you here?" "Why professor don't you get tired of asking the same question for 7 years when you know perfectly well that my answer is the same." some of the students were surprised that a student dare to mock a teacher. "Miss Diamonds... I believe detention is in order Lets see.. "Excuse me professor but why?" "Why, because you are an insolent annoying spoiled stu... "Are you finished whit the list because I am quite tired of beginning the school year like this." And whit that Daphne took her things and walked out of the classroom to everyone's astonishment. Katie and Lily looked at one other surprised, she never blown up like this before. The marauders, Remus Lupin Sirius Black James Potter and Peter Pettigrew ( God I hate him that good for nothing idiot ) were looking at Sirius, James was the one that broke the silence: "What did you say to her Padfoot?" "I just told her that.... "Ms Black is there something you wish to share with us?" "Nothing sir! But can I please go look for Diamonds before she does something stupid" "I belive it's to late for that!" said Brutus whit an evil grin "Professor, please let some us go and look for her!" "Miss Evans you are not the teacher here and so I decide what shell be done about her behavior! Now everyone turn to page 6 and start making that poison." For the next hour and half all the Gryffindores were wondering what happened to their friend, is she ok. Finally the bell rang . "What the hell did you say to her Black" said Lily "Lily calm down I'm sure this is not his fault!" tired Katie to reason with her friend "Not his fault he is the one that pissed her of it morning, you are almost as worse as Potter is" "Listen Evans we all are worried for her so lets go the next class before McGonagall gets very angry, but I must say she did something very stupid, but brave." "What Evans? What did I do now?" "Nothing, just you are acting mature." Said Lily whit a smile " maybe being pared up with you wasn't such a bad thing after all, well you are not Malfoy and that is defiantly a plus!" "Thanks.... I think" said a very happy James "and I guess walking at night whit you making sure that nobody is out of bed isn't going to be such a pain" "If you two are don with flirting " " We weren't" said James and Lily together "Whatever ... read this "Daphne,  
  
We are very unhappy with you're results. You are a disgrace for this family and from this day forward you are not a Diamonds. How could you befriend a mudblood, a blood traitor, a mudblood lover and half bloods it wasn't enough for you that you are a bloody gryffindore and snap at nice children as Lucius Malfoy , Severus Snape and Bellatrix and Narcissa Black they should be your friends not that dirt that you wish to call friends. I can believe that I am related to you, how could you? Don't ever bother to come home because nobody wants you here, who would like somebody like you, a menace, a disgrace a stupid witch like you.  
With all the hate,  
The family Diamonds" "O my god! She is nothing like that! She is smart, brave "We know , but the thing is we have to find her. Sirius you take ... Sirius?" "He left to look for her. "Ok listen Remus, Katie and Peter go tell McGonagall what happened. Lily and me will look for her in the towers .She likes it there. Let's go! Move!"  
  
Meanwhile Sirius found her, with the help of the Marauders Map. She was at the very pick of the astronomy tower. She wasn't crying but she was all red of anger "How could they? She was used to be insulted, but her friends? Who gave them the right to judge them, they didn't even know them. Idiots! How needs them, not me!" Suddenly she saw some one in the dark, it was Sirius Black... he looked sad and a little angry. He came closer and she saw the care look on his face, was it for her? She wanted to scream at him to punch him to get all her fury out, but he didn't deserve it.  
  
Author note: Hope you liked it so please tell me what you think. Will Lily and James became friends at the night patrols, will Daphne see what a nice bloke Sirius is and will Katie see that she and Remus belong together, I promise I will put more of them in the next chapter, if you guys want a next chapter and Peter... he is just a idiot and I hate him betraying his friends like that. REVIEW PLS 


	2. ch 2

Read & Review   
Chapter 2: It's all or nothing now 

---Back to Sirius and Daphne---

"Leave me alone Black, I'm not in the mood for your taunting!" said a very frustrate Daphne

"Believe it or not I'm not here to taunt you" said with sincerity Sirius

"Why are you here then?"

"I ... your not like that, your...

"I'm not like what?"

"I... you dropped your letter and we found it" he saw that her beautiful brown eyes were getting red and puffy, but he continued "you are one of the smartest persons I ever meet , your funny, brave and your ..."

"hmm Do you think I care about that stupid thing that they wrote? Because I don't, I never did!"

"Then why are you angry?"

"I'm just ... sick of it! Who needs them not me, why would I need a pack of vultures like them?" a tear slowly washed her face and then more and more came, Sirius just sat there he just didn't know what to do but he knew that he hated seeing her like this.

"I .. wish they except me for who I am" she managed to say crying softly. Something pushed Sirius forward and he raped his arms around her, how good that felt to have his arms around her.

"I will always be here for you no matter what!"

Suddenly she snapped back to reality and she took his hands of her, she wasn't ready for this, not now. Slowly he locked in his eyes, gosh they were beautiful, and she mumbled without thinking "Thank you" . And she stormed out and at the door she stopped and locked at Sirius, was he sad, the she had an idée to get even with him "Are you coming or not? We will be late for Transfiguration! No hurry up Bl... I mean Sirius" she said smiling and he smiled back more happy than he had been in his entire life, even when he made all of the slytheriens wear pink dresses.

---James and Lily---

They walked in silence, but once in a while they locked at each other and smile. They were friends!

"To you hear that, Po.. James?"

Yes she finally called him James, but he quickly snapped out of it. He could her voices

"I think Sirius got there first, what do you say we eavesdrop?" he said grinning. Lily though about it, it sounded Ok but what if:

"They'll see us, and we will be history!"

James smile didn't disappear and he pulled his invisibility cloak from his bag. Lily locked surprise but she smiled.

"What do you say now Ev...Lily" God it sounds so good to say her named, thought James. Oh my good why am I acting like this it's just a silly name- Lily's thoughts.

"Sure thing James! And I think you're friend needs a little push. What do you say?"

"I like how your mind works!"

Slowly they pushed Sirius from under the cloak and they smiled when they saw there friends hugging and leave for class.

"James, we should be going?"

"Yeah, you are right! As always!" he opened the door" After you!"

"Why thank you knight in shining armor!" said a laughing Lily.

After this they started running to their classroom. They saw Sirius and Daphne go in and they were about to do that to when James said slowly, but Lily still heard him: "We make a pretty good teem!"

"No... we make a excellent teem. Maybe Dumbledore isn't off his rocket making us heads!"

With that said both of theme entered the classroom with a smile.

---Remus, Katie and Peter (do I have to but him too please tell me you want him out and I'll do it more then happy, I just hate that rat)

„I hope she is all right!" said a concern Katie

"She will be! They'll find her!" said Remus reassuring locking in her blue eyes.

"That's right! I mean they don't have the m..."tried to say Peter but was stopped when Remus stepped on his toe.

"Look there is McGonagall! Let's go" said Remus quickly, but Katie wasn't stupid, the plump boy was about to say something important, but she was to concern with Daphne at the moment.

"Professor!" yelled Remus

"Yes, Ms Lupin!" answered the professor casual, but when she saw the locked of worried on their faces. "What happened?"

"You see professor, Daphne stormed out of the Potions classroom ...

"I'm know that Mss Foutaine! Anything else?"

"We found the reason" continued Katie and hanted her the letter "the problem is we can't find her. Lily, James and Sirius are loking for her, but..."

"Now you three go in the classroom, and don't worry!" advised their teacher

"How could we not worry she is our friend!" screamed Katie

The professor just smile "Your friend is right behind you!"

All three heads turned to see Daphne walking and smiling with Sirius. She is all right.

"Now please take your seats. I'll like to have a word with them."

"Sure thing professor!" said Remus. And the three of them walked in the room.

"Katie would you like to, I know you will probably want to stay with your friends , but if you would like to stay with me?" and with that said Remus became all red in the face.

"You want me to stay with you?" said a surprised Daphne

"I'll understand if you don't..."

"Don't!? I'll love to!"

"You would?" now Remus was smiling year to year he pulled a chair and Katie sat smiling at the thought that she would stay with her crush.

Peter just locked confused, that was his seat, his, why was she sitting there. Seeing that he lost he took the seat by the window, as far as possible from Remus.

--- at the door---

"Oh now, here comes trouble!" warned Sirius

"Good morning!" said a smiling McGonegall. The two of them locked astonished, what happened to their strict professor.

"Please take your seats." And they did so, but where were Lily and James.

Author note: I'm going to leave it... to see if anybody reads this story!


End file.
